


The Loud House - The Lincoln Lovers

by Rayfox



Category: Anya's Ghost, Bunicula, Golan the Insatiable - Fandom, Hilda (Cartoon), Kick Buttowski, Midnight Patrol Adventures in the Dream Zone, The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Clothed Sex, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Harems, Multi, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Sexual Content, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:28:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22575586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rayfox/pseuds/Rayfox
Summary: In this Fanfic revolve around a much older Lincoln Loud getting together with Girl Jordan, Ronnie-Anne, Dylan Beekler, Brianna Buttowski, Hilda, Mina Monroe, Anya Borzakovskaya and Keiko. Also this Fanfic will have some Adult Themes. Also there’s no Loudcest if anyone looking to see Lincoln doing his sisters that’ll not be here.The Loud House (C) Chris Savino For NickGolan the Insatiable (c) 20th Centry FoxKick Buttowski Suburban Daredevil (c) DisneyHilda (c) Luke Pearson and NetflixBunicula (c)  James and Deborah Howe and Warner BrosMidnight Patrol Adventures in the Dream Zone (c) Hanna-Barbera / Sleepy Kids PLCAnya's Ghost (c) Vera Brosgol
Relationships: Girl Jordan/Lincoln Loud, Lincoln Loud/Ronnie Anne Santiago
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. Ronnie-Anne Santiago and Girl_Jordan

[Chapter 1 - Ronnie-Anne Santiago]  
(Lincoln’s POV)

Today Lincoln Loud, age 14 is home by himself, His parents are on their 2nd honey moon while his sisters are spending time with their friends and Clyde is on a road trip with his two dads. Being board he decided to call Ronnie-Anne. About Two hours later Ronnie-Anne came over and she told Lincoln she got something special for him since it’s just him by himself.

(I know that some of you are looking to see me fuck some of my sisters, if so you’re gonna have fine another story to read because there won’t be any Incest here. For this story it’ll be me getting on with girls who are not related to me at all. The first girl I hit it off is Ronnie-Anne of course, it began when my parents Rita and Lynn Loud Sr plan to go off to their 2nd Honeymoon, Lori just left to the city to see Bobby, Leni is going to a sleepover, Luna is currently on the road trip with her band, Lynn is on at a game out of state, Lucy is visiting one of her friends and as for Lola, Lana, Lisa and Lily Lola has a sleepover of her own however she has to take Lana, Lisa and Lily with her. As for me I have the home to myself for the time being, I put on my PS4 and put on CTR, after a few races I got bored since I beaten adventure mode at 100% for like 5 times. With Clyde is on the road trip with his dads, I called Ronnie-Anne and ask if she want to hang out for a while. To my surprise and kinda of a shock she agreed. It took her about two years to get here by bus from the city when she did. She told me she got something special for me since it’s I’m by myself for a while. )

And hour later Lincoln woke up and began looking for Ronnie-Anne, he turn to his right and see a note, he reads it telling him to come to his Room. Lincoln went up to his room, once he step inside Ronnie-Anne close the door her hair was down and is wearing a gray see through Nightgown 

(After I took a nap for an hour a woke up to fine a note from Ronnie-Anne telling me to come to my room, I didn’t think of it at first, once I went up to my room and walked to heard the door close behind me. I turned around to see Ronnie-Anne with her hair down and wearing a Nightgown she wasn’t wearing any bra or Panties, I asked her here she got it from, she told me that it’s one of her mother’s._)

Lincoln turned around and said, “Ronnie-Anne where you get that Nightgown?”

”It’s one of my mom’s nightgowns.” Ronnie-Anne said

”Do she know that you---”

(Just when I was about to ask if her mom know she grabbed me by my shirt and pulled me toward her, from there she kissed me, this remind me of that that time when Lori made me go on that double Date, I remember kissed her, I think she waited to return that favor. After that I found myself on my bed and Ronnie-Anne was all over me, This my sound hypercritical back when I was younger I once said Ronnie-Anne and I are not Boyfriend and Girlfriend. Then I recalled that Danny Fenton and Sam Manson once said that same thing back when they were in High School. Even Lori told me about that when she told me that Paulina’s lost slowly became Sam’s gain. Now that I’m older I gave in to my urge to fuck Ronnie-Anne)

Ronnie-Anne grabs Lincoln by his shirt, pulled him towards her and began kissing. As this kissing continues the two fall onto the bed with Lincoln laying on his back and Ronnie-Anne right on top of him. Afterward Lincoln has remove his clothes until he’s strip down to his underwear. As he took a look at Ronnie-Anne cause Lincoln’s dick to get all hard.

(I got up and Quickly remove my shirt and pants until I’m down to my underwear. Ronnie-Anne just sat there as my dick gotten hard just be looking at her. She went over to where I am and place her hand over my dick as she stroke my stuff I return the favor with a kiss.)

”I see you’re liking what you see Linc.” Ronnie-Anne sees Lincoln’s dick sticking out of of his underwear. She raise her hand and began to stroke Lincoln’s harden dick as Lincoln lend over in and kiss her

(Ronnie-Anne sat back down on the bed from there I spread her legs and stuck my finger into her pussy, as I stick is into her I notice that she gotten wet. When I said that it looks like she’s ready for me, she told me to shut it and give her the log, which is nickname of this long dick of mine.)

Ronnie-Anne sat down on the bed and Lincoln spread her legs, he sticks his right index finger into her pussy sliding it in and out of her

”You’re starting to get wet, It looks that you’re ready.” Lincoln said

”Stop talking and give me that log.” Ronnie-Anne said

(Before I did anything else I grabbed a condom and put it over my dick then I got in front of Ronnie-Anne as my Dick slowly entered her Pussy responded by warp her leg around my butt pulling me into her, I can tell that I complete tore into her hymen as I deflower her, from the look on her face I can tell also she scratched my back with hand before putting her arms over my neck)

”Alright here I come.” Lincoln takes a condom and pulled it over his dick and move in position in front of Ronnie-Anne he takes his dick and enters Ronnie-Anne’s pussy, as he went deep inside Ronnie-Anne wraps her legs around his buttocks and her arms around his back.

Lincoln began moving his body thrusting his dick into her making Ronnie-Anne moan and groan after awhile Lincoln gave her a good kiss on the right side of her face.

(Once the Pain died down I began thrusting I could hear Ronnie-Anne Moaning during all of this I gave her a another kiss on the right side of her face. Next it’s Ronnie-Anne’s turn as I was on my back and she got on top of me putting my dick back into her she quickly mover her body while I have my hands on her beast it didn’t took my long for me to reach my climax)

Next Lincoln lay flat on his back, Ronnie-Anne lowered herself right on top of him with his dick re-entering her pussy, once she got his dick inside her she began moving her body up and down while Lincoln has his hands on her breast. He squeezes them making her scream in ecstasy

”Ahhh I’m about to cum!” Lincoln shouted as he release his load, Ronnie-Anne fell on her back as the two began panting and catching their breaths.

(I felt my dick let put my semen, luckily I had a condom on so there’s no risk, As Ronnie-Anne reach her Climax she fell on her back after we took this time to catch our breaths, once we did that I took the condom off my dick and put it in the trash.)

[Chapter 2 - Girl-Jordon]

Two weeks later Lincoln is invited to a Pool Part hosted by Girl-Jordon, the last one he and his friend been to didn’t turn out well. But this time things will be different for Lincoln Loud. As soon as Lincoln enter the party Girl-Jordon grabs his arm and without anyone noticing she lead him into one of the guest rooms inside her house and lock the door behind her.

Once the two are alone Girl-Jordon starts kissing Lincoln, wrapping her arms around him “Hey what’s this all of a sudden?” Lincoln asked

Girl-Jordon starts removing her bikini top “I want you.”

”You what me, but aren’t you dating what’s his na---ohhhhhhh” Lincoln moans once he sees Girl-Jordon giving him a Boobjob.

”You don’t have to worry about what his name, he don’t have a dick as big as your.” Girl-Jordon said

After giving Lincoln that Boobjob Lincoln took off his swim shorts and Girl-Jordon remove the bottom part of her Bikini, she then got on her knees and took Lincoln’s dick into her mouth. Lincoln place his hands on her hands as she sucks his dick.

”Slow down you sucking my dick that fast is gonna make me cum.” Lincoln said

Girl-Jordon said, “Oh no you don’t Lincoln, Don’t let it out just yet.” she then turned around and held her butt up toward Lincoln who is stroking his dick.

”Okay here I go?” Lincoln position himself behind Girl-Jordon and slowly inserts his dick into her pussy.

Girl-Jordon felt Lincoln’s Dick go all into her. “Ohh yes, this what a dick suppose to feel like, now give it me!” Girl-Jordon shouted

”Hey keep it down everyone is gonna hear us.” Lincoln said

Lincoln start thrusting his penis into her pussy Girl-Jordon began moaning with each thrust Lincoln makes. few minutes as Lincoln began Thrusting his dick much faster driving Girl-Jordon crazy. As soon as he notices Lincoln can feel himself about to cum

”I’m coming!” Lincoln shouted

”Cum on my body!” Girl-Jordon shouted

As Lincoln pulled out Girl-Jordon turned around, as soon as Lincoln held his dick with his right hand he shoots his load all over Girl-Jordon beast as face. Afterward Lincoln sat her on his lap as he takes a towel to wipe off the semen

”Thanks I really needed that.” Girl-Jordon said

”So you wanna let me why you broke up with your Ex?” Lincoln asked

Just then the two heard a unfamiliar voice “Where’s Jordan!”

”Oh no who let him in here?” Girl-Jordon put on a spare swim suit and step back outside

Lincoln peek out the door and see someone with yellow hair all nude “Is that your Ex?”

”Jordan how could you leave me, look at me I have a dick as big as any guy here!”

”You still have your foreskin!” She said

”It’s not my fault!”

just then Girl-Jordan’s father rushed in “Hey you what the hell are you doing crashing my daughter’s party I’m gonna kick your naked ass you sicko!!”

Lincoln, Clyde, Liam, Rusty and Zach step back as Girl-Jordan’s father wailed on the guy before tossing him into a open trash pin


	2. Brianna Buttowski and Keiko

[Chapter 3 - Brianna Buttowski]

Sometime later Lola has enter the Miss America contest and one of the young guest judges is a girl from the town of Mellowbrook named Brianna Buttowski, she’s the younger sister of Clarence aka Kick Buttowski. To assure that she wins Lola asked Lincoln to pay Brianna a visit at her Hotel room.

Once Lincoln enter the Hotel Brianna is staying at he asked the lobby what room she’s in, he been told that she’s on the 5th floor. Thus Lincoln head up to room 507 and knocked on the door. As the door opens Lincoln sees a girl who is about the same age as he is. 

”Hi are you Brianna Buttowski?” Lincoln asked

Brianna respond, “Yes, who’s asking?”

”I’m Lincoln Loud, my sister Lola is one of the entries in the Miss America Contest and---”

Brianna places her hand over Lincoln’s Mouth, “Did my brother send you?”

”Your Brother…. I don’t even know who your brother is anyway mind of I come in” Lincoln asked

Brianna let Lincoln inside her room as he close the door behind him he see one of the trophies Brianna won years before “So you’re into those pageant contests too huh?”

”Yeah I enter a few back when I was a kid so what’s your sister’s name.” Brianna asked

”Her Name is Lola and she asked to let you know that--”

Brianna held her hand out, “I had a feeling something like this would, In fact I did some favors to some of the judges before. Look Lincoln I see where this going and I want you to know that I don’t just get with anyone, I have standards.”

Lincoln move toward Brianna and pulled her into a kiss, she felt his tongue touching her own, Brianna then places her hand over Lincoln’s pants and unzip them pulling out his dick and begun to stroke “You’re think Big, is this on your dad’s side of the Family?” she asked

”Who knows maybe.” Lincoln asked

Brianna sat Lincoln on the bed while she took off her Jacket and shirt then remove her bra. Lincoln stared right at Brianna’s Breast. Next she pulled off Lincoln’s pants and underwear, Brianna got on her knees and took Lincoln’s dick into her mouth, Brianna bobs her head up and down getting as much of Lincoln’s dick as she could into her mouth. 

After awhile Lincoln knew what was next as took out a condom to put over his dick, after he did that Brianna got right on top of him. He held his dick up to allow Brianna to lower herself as his dick slide into Brianna’s pussy. As Brianna got Lincoln’s dick inside her, her hymen burst.

”Ohhhh this better then using the vibrator my mom had.” Brianna said as she paid to attention to the pain she felt blood slip out of her pussy.

”Wait you were a virgin, but didn’t you say you did this before?” Lincoln asked

”No silly I was 7 years old at the time, my dad and my brothers would go after that guys of they tried that, consider yourself lucky Lincoln Loud, you have the honor have deflowering me.” Brianna then lower herself down onto Lincoln to kiss him, then Lincoln grabs Brianna’s butt with back hands. Brianna began moving her body up and down and Lincoln’s dick they repeated this trying to bring each other to their climax.

Brianna sat up and Lincoln move his hands on her hips continuing the pleasure “Lincoln I’m about to Cum!”

”Here it comes.” Lincoln said

Lincoln finally let out his load, Brianna held her head up after awhile she fell right on Lincoln’s chest after their lovemaking Lincoln lay down with Brianna beside him. Lincoln then text Lola letting her know that it’s been taking care of.

[Chapter 4 - Keiko]

A Young Japanese American Girl named Keiko Samanosuke return home after spending the day with her friend, after entering the Bathroom she took off her clothes and step into the shower she eyes closed as the water run down her body.

After she got out of the shower when return to her room and lay down on her bed recalling meeting a white hair boy passing her back while she was on her stake board. The next day Keiko got on her School Uniform and made her way to School holding her backpack in one hand. As she enters the school grounds she sees the same White hair boy, it never cross her mind that she attends the same School he attends.

Another then she found out is that she’s in the same homeroom as him. Later that afternoon the bell rings and Lincoln gets up from his seat he sees a note with his name on it. It asking him to come to the ground floor. Lincoln decided to head to the ground floor of the Building, He been told by Luna that’s there’s a big room down there where some of her classmate went to make out during prom night. It’s a wonder that the current principal never been told about this.

As Lincoln enter the ground floor he look around and see Keiko “You finally showed up.” she said

Then Lincoln respond, “You’re that girl from homeroom, what made you wanna speak to me.”

Keiko replied, “I have seen you with your friends once before, I didn’t even notices until know. Anyway how many girls have you been with?”

”Wait what are you applying.” Lincoln asked

Keiko grab Lincoln’s tie and pulled him toward her and the two kisses and with that, Lincoln got an erection in which Keiko places her hand over his dick when she unzip his pants “So this is the Log I been true rumors about.”

”Have some one of sisters been talking?” Lincoln asked

Gazing at it Keiko took a firm grip of Lincoln’s dick, as she jerks him off Lincoln begins moan. Next she got on her knees and began licking around shaft, once she starts sucking his dick. Afterward she pulled off her panties and turned around and lean her against a wall he speared her pussy from behind and without hesitating enter his dick right into her ass 

With his hands on Keiko’s hips Lincoln thrust deep into her, He gave big thrusts into her tight ass, once she loosen up it made it easy for Lincoln to pumped her harder and faster

”Oh my god, fuck my ass!”

”Here it comes, I’m about to Cum!”

After one big thrust he pulled out and shot his load all around Keiko Butt cheeks “Looks like I found my 2nd main lover.” Lincoln said

”Thanks Lincoln.” Keiko said


	3. Dylan Beekler, Mina Monroe and Anya Borzakovskaya

[Chapter 5 - Dylan Beekler and Mina Monroe]

Around nighttime there’s a Halloween Party Some of Lincoln’s classmates are also there along with some people who got an invite from Lucy Via E-Mail. One of guys who been invited got some guys and girls in the basement of the Loud House where they plan to play a game of Truth or Dare.

Lincoln only went into the basement to make sure that these out of people don’t mess with anything.

One of the guys held out a empty soda bottle “Okay its time to spin the bottle, for this if the bottle stop on someone they are asked Truth or Dare, I don’t need to tell you guys who the game works so let’s start spinning.”

Once the Bottle starts spinning it stop in front of a guy with dark hair, he been asked Truth or Dare he picked dare and he dared a girl named Mina Monroe to make out with someone.

”You what me to do what?…..But I don’t know any boys around here?” Mina said

”You don’t need to know anyone just pick someone like the guy with the White hair who’s stand by the front door leading back to the party” 

Lincoln turned around and said, “Hey wait a sec…”

Without saying a word Mina wrapped her arms around Lincoln and move into a kiss, during this they both fell on the floor with Mina right on top of Lincoln. Just then Lori walked in “Hey what’s wrong on here?”

”Hey who are you?” one of the boys demanded

”I live here, Dang it we told Lucy that inviting out of town people is gonna be a bad idea, okay everyone out of the basement.” Lori said

”Party crasher!” Another boy said

”If you wanna get laid go get laid somewhere else.” Lori said

Once everyone left the basement Lori see Mina right on top of Lincoln still kissing him “Hello I’m I interrupting anything?”

Mine broke their kiss and explain herself, “I’m sorry I was dare to make out with a guy and they picked him and--”

”Easy you didn’t know what those boys had in mind, I’ll have Lynn deal with them.” Lori said

once back into the party Lynn had to kick some of the trouble makers the boot someone slip some Spanish Fly in some of the punch bowls “Is anyone looking this way?”

”No if you’re gonna spike the punch you don’t use Spanish fly.”

”Yeah that didn’t stop Beavis and Butthead from using it in order to score.”

”Yeah about that---”

moments after the deed been done Mina grab a cup and a a drunk not knowing that it’s one been spiked with Spanish fly. 5 minutes she began to felt the affects of the Spanish fly and began to feel hot all of a sudden, she asked if she can go to one of the guest rooms to Cool off for awhile, she head upstairs where she enters Lincoln’s bedroom instead of one of the Guest rooms.

”Hey you’re the girl from before, what’s wrong?” Lincoln asked

Mina respond, “I don’t know I feel so hot all of a sudden?”

”Hmmm That’s odd the heat’s not even on, I’ll ask one of my sisters if anyone turn the heat up.” Just as Lincoln was about to head to the door Mina hugs Lincoln from behind

”Wait before you do anything could you make love to me?”

”You want me to do it with you?” Lincoln asked

Just then a goth girl enter the room and close the door behind her “Hold you if you plan to receive the log then I want in.”

Lincoln then said, “You’re that girl from Lucy’s club, Dylan isn’t?”

Dylan the unzipped her skirt “You Vampire loving sister been talk about that log of yours.”

”Hey you can’t just enter his room and--”

Not paying Mina any attention Dylan walked pass her and push Lincoln onto the Bed, when Mina turned around she see Dylan take Lincoln’s fully erected dick. Mina froze as Dylan began started to lick it making him moan. As she watches this she took her shorts off, lift her shirt up began fingering herself with one hand and the other on her breast.

4 minuets later Mina lay flat on her back, Lincoln spread her legs out and Dylan lay right on top of her with their pussy press against each other. Lincoln then positioned himself behind both girls and slide his dick in the middle “Okay here comes.” Lincoln said

As he began thrusting his dick rubbing both girl’s clitoris, both girl moan very soon Lincoln back to move much faster this began to bring both girls to their climax, when Lincoln began to reach his own climax he took his dick out and release his load right on both girls.

After taking a break Mina is the first to get up and move toward Lincoln and ground her hips into his lap as she kissed his neck. Then she notices that Lincoln’s dick has gotten hard again. Lincoln took Mina’s legs and placed them on his shoulders as he slowly entered her.

”Ahhhhhhhhh!”Mina shouted as her Pussy started to bleed

”Mina are you okay?” Lincoln asked

”It’s okay Lincoln Fuck me make me one of your girls.” Mina assured him

Lincoln smiled and began thrusting his dick into her, his dick penetrate deep into her Mina found herself rapidly reach her 2nd Climax. But before that could happen Lincoln turned her around and place both hands on her ass and positioned himself behind her as he stuck his dick inside her. As Lincoln penetrates her ass her lay her head on his pillow.

”I’m about to come!” Mina shouted as Lincoln take his dick in hand and held it towards Mina’s face and release his load on to her face. Next Lincoln move to Dylan who has her legs spread out and positions his dick toward Dylan’s entrance as her Black and his White pubic hair come closer together as Lincoln penetrated Dylan, she then places her hands over Lincoln’s neck and her legs warped around his ass, she moan as Lincoln let his cock almost slip out of her before sticking it back into her.  
Next Lincoln turns her around, as Dylan is on all fours Lincoln grabbed her butt cheeks, he re-entered his dick back into her pussy. his dick goes in and out of her pussy they both as the same time moan. After on last thrust Lincoln shoots his load.

Moments later Lisa Test the contents of one of the punch Bowls and found something “Okay did something spike the punch?” Lisa asked

”What are you talking about Dad don’t keep any Beer and the only wine he uses it what he use for cooking.” Lynn said

”True how how do we know if someone else might have brought some here during the Party?” Lisa asked

Then it donned on Lori, “Why those Animals!”

[Chapter 6 - Anya Borzakovskaya]

An month later A Russian-American named Anya Borzakovskaya is failing at History, for this she been asked to be Tutored by Lisa Loud. Once she enters the Loud House she enters the Living room to sit down, a Little while later Lincoln come down and see Anya smoking

”Hey my Parents have a no smoking policy here.” Lincoln grabs the cigarette from Anya’s mouth

”Hey what you think you’re doing?” Anya demanded

”You must be that Transfer student who need my sister’s help with History, I don’t know what you do in your home but here we don’t smoke cigarettes.” Lincoln said

”That sister of yours is taking too late what’s she doing anyway?” Anya demanded

Lincoln answered, “Lisa has something do to before she began her Tutoring with you. And that doesn’t mean you can start smoking those kill sticks.”

”Kill sticks?”

”You do know what those can do to a person’s body, I seen the ads on TV.” Lincoln said

Anya look down at Lincoln’s pants, “I’ll make a deal with, I’ll stop smoking if you fuck me.”

”Excuse me, you want me to screw you just to get you to stop smoking.” just then Lincoln sees Anya pulled out another one when he stops her “Okay then if it’ll get to from smoking inside our house.”

The two began kissing each other followed by Lincoln removing Anya’s skirt, she began blushing while her hand is on Lincoln’s dick. Anya sat down as Lincoln takes her panties and spread her legs wide and then he spread her pubic hair making a path to her pussy. Next Lincoln stuck his tongue right inside her he slide his tongue up and down her pussy cause her to moan.

Lincoln gets up and unzip his pants and pulled out his dick giving Anya a shock “Oh my god you’re that big?”

”I might got this from my Dad’s side so.”

After putting on a condom Lincoln turned Anya around and place her hands on her hips “Shit he’s about to rip me in two with that monster cock.” she gasped as Lincoln’s dick enters her pussy, Anya felt a jolt struck her. She begins ramming himself in and out of her pussy as she moan with each thrust.

”Here it come Anya, deals and deal you put a hold on the smoking got it.” Lincoln said

Anya respond, “Just shut it and let it out.”

Lincoln then has one eye closes as he felt himself going to come, Anya felt Lincoln release his load although he has a condom on. Afterward Lincoln sat down with Anya laying beside as they agreed she put away the smokes.


	4. Hilda Part 1 - The Louds in Trolberg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Note: Please Note in this Chapter 7 and onward will be a tie-in to another Fanfiction crossover I’m working over on Wattpad, For my AU version of Hilda (Who is similar to her Canon counterpart) she’ll have the surname of Kaiyan and her father’s name is an Blue Haired American David Kaiyan, an Original Character who’ll be portrayed as Johanna’s Husband.
> 
> Another Note: in this AU The Librarian lady’s name is Lauren and she has a daughter name Laura who will be have an affair with David.

[Chapter 7 - Hilda Part 1 - The Louds in Trolberg]  
(Lincoln’s POV)  
{Hilda’s POV}

Prologue

Years earlier David Kaiyan a young Blue haired American from California went overseas to study aboard, during his time in the UK he made a woman named Johanna. The two got along very well as the days gone by they grew close and David invited Johanna to his hotel room he’s staying.

Once inside the room David sat down on the right side of the bed first and Johanna right on top of him as David placed a kiss on her neck. After he did, David lifted up Johanna sweater exposing her black bra. She moans as David’s hand began to fondle her breast as she said “Don’t stop.”

David continues kissing slowly up her neck, afterward Johanna turned around and the two landed right on the bed with Johanna right on top of him. As they kissed their arms warp around each other, “David, I want you so much.” Johanna said

seconds later both took off their clothes then, Johanna spoke in a seductive tone , "Take me.”

David complied and slowly detached and remove her bra along with her Panties, next he took off his boxers. Johanna took a look at David’s dick and places her hand over it, and began to suck him off. Fine minutes later Johanna lay flat on her back with her legs spread out and David positions himself in front of her. “Okay Johanna I’m about to go slow.” David said as he eased his way inside of her. 

Johanna moaned in mix between mild discomfort as David move his dick all the right in cause her pussy to bleed however the pain faded and replaced with pleasure. Her hips met with his in an exchange of thrusts it started slowly then David move a bit faster as soon both began to reach their Climax. Johanna held on tightly at David release his load into her afterward they both collapsed into each others arms.

Months after their first conception their daughter is born

ACT 1: Blue Hair meets White Hair 

Neo Age 2019 it’s been a year since the 2nd Beast appeared it lead a path of destruction that begin in a Neighborhood in Royal Woods, Michigan as it made it’s way to Gravity Falls, Oregon since then the 2nd Beast disappeared leave no trace of where to fine him. How the Citizens in both Royal Woods and Gravity Falls with homes devastated many families were left homeless one of these families is a family of 13 from Royal Woods. Tom Nook the owner of Happy homes pitch in to help the Families of both towns to fine a home to in live, it’ll be a long with for the Louds however for the time beings they are head to a Hotel in the town to Trolberg.

(Lincoln’s POV: It’s been a year since a conduit known as the 2nd Beast appeared in my hometown Royal Woods, Michigan without warning or reason it smash homes, most of my friends and their families lost their homes in the chaos. My Family also lost our home, the very same house we grew up in was reduced to ruins. Royal Woods isn’t the only place it showed up after he or she did what they did it showed up in an Mountain town in Oregon called Gravity Falls, unlike the citizens of Royal Woods who took off upon seeing the 2nd Beast, the Citizens of Gravity Falls decided to attack it. I don’t know what were those people thinking I doubt some of those people have Quirks how can the defend themselves from what I read over 50 citizens lost their lives when they tried to attack the Beast. After it disappeared many people lost their homes. This is where Tom Nook a Tanuki who is the owner anf CEO of Happy Homes. He help alot of people to fine new homes to live in some of the people I know where relocated to either Dreamcity or Neon City which is that state of California. As for my Family we been put on the waiting list. In the meantime we been sent to a hotel in a town called Trolberg, while my sisters went to do their own thing. I went outside of the town to be by myself. I feel a sleep in my dream I came across a girl with Long Blue hair. Upon seeing her I suddenly wanted to make out with her that when I woke up to see a girl who has Blue hair and she with a Deer Fox.)

{Hilda’s POV: One day I took Twig and head to the fields, there I found a American boy with White hair it seems to be myself.}

One day while by himself Lincoln is meet a Girl with blue hair and a Deer Fox “Excuse me are you by yourself?” she asked

Suddenly Lincoln hugs the girls wrapping his arms around her “It’s you the girl from that dream a had!”

”Claim down I’m not that special for a boy I just meeting to have a dream about.”

Lincoln asked, “What’s your name?”

Hilda introduces herself, “It’s Hilda, Hilda Kaiyan.”

”Mine is Lincoln Loud, I’m originally from Royal Woods, Michigan but not anymore, not after something called the Beast appeared in Royal Woods.” Lincoln said

”Wait you’re one of the two American towns that been destroyed by the 2nd Beast. My Mum read about that. Some said it’s the 2nd Beast came to finish what the previous started.” Hilda said

”Expect it vanished after he was done turning Gravity Falls into a ghost town.” Lincoln said

”I’m sorry that you and your family lost your home.” Hilda said

”My family are not the only ones some of my classmates I know from School also lost their homes.” Lincoln said

”anyway we should go can’t just leave you by yourself.” Hilda said

Lincoln said, “My Family is staying at a hotel in town for the time being.”

{Hilda’s POV: After I told her my name, the White hair boy introduce himself as Lincoln Loud, he told me that he and his family is from Royal Woods, Michigan until the beast came and ruined that. I did recalled what my Mum read about and I heard that some of the Families have been at the Hotel.}

(Lincoln’s POV: The Blue hair girl introduce herself as Hilda Kaiyan, In return I told her my name and how my family and I went from living Royal Woods to being here until we have a new home to return to. From what she told news of what happened reach here. And that’s when I was invited to her home.)

back in Trolberg Hilda invited Lincoln into her home, “My Mum and Dad are still out for now it’s just me here.” Hilda said

”What kind of work your dad does?” Lincoln asked

Hilda explained, “He’s an Explorer, he have been to different places around the world, for now he’s here with me and my Mum.”

While Hilda has her back turned Lincoln takes a look at her backside and quickly turned away “Not you just met her, keep it in your pants damn it!”

{Hilda’s POV: Invited Lincoln to my home, there I told him about my dad David who is an explorer, while I has my back turn I heard him swear to himself, he then asked me if I’m seeing someone that when I took him to the Library.)

Hilda turned around, “Lincoln is something wrong?”

(Lincoln’s POV: Hilda told me that her parents are still out, also told me that her father David is an Explorer and that he been to different parts of the world, like Josh Gates in that show I watched on TV. However upon see Hilda’s backside I sudden get the urge to do her however I tried to control myself, beside I just meeting her and I don’t want her to think I’m some horn dog.)

”I’m starting to like you but I don’t know if you have someone else and----”

Hilda places her index finger on Lincoln’s lips “Hold it you think you would be moving in on someone else’s girl, I want to tell to put your mind at ease that I’m still signal. There is a boy a know he so happened to have the same first name as my dad.”

”So his name is also David.” Lincoln said

Hilda grab Lincoln by the arm and took him to the library

(Lincoln’s POV: After I asked her if she’s see anyone Hilda brought me over to the local Library where she told me that a boy named David who has the same first name of her dad has been getting friendly with someone.)

Now inside the Library Lincoln takes a look around “Let me guess, David is a Book nerd?” he asked

”From what I been told from Freida, when no one else is around reading isn’t the only thing he’s here for.” Hilda said

Then Lincoln gets a shock look on his face, “Don’t tell me, this lady likes them young and David be banging her?”

Hilda pitches Lincoln in the arm, “No you silly, Librarian has a man who is about the same age as my dad and she has a daughter named Laura, she’s the one David been spending them with.”

{Hilda’s POV: Once we entered the Library I told him that David a boy I know who has the same first name as my dad has been spending time with a girl named Laura, she’s the daughter of the Librarian. A first Lincoln assumed that David was having intercourse with the Librarian herself but I corrected him.)

Lincoln took a peek at the west wing of the Library he and Hilda sees David leaning against the wall as a girl with long red hair with purple marking and is wearing an outfit similar to the Librarian wears but the colors are inverted. Without warning she move David’s head toward her in order to kiss him.

Once he got into the mood David places his hands over Laura’s breast, Laura move her right hand unzip his pants and pulled out David’s enlarged member. Laura got on her knees and extended her tongue and ran it over the tip of his dick. Unable to hold on David unleashed his load right in Laura’s face.

He went to her pocket and pulled out a Napkin and wipe the cum from her face. “Looks like you got all worked up.” Laura said

”I’m sorry I couldn’t hold it in.” David said

”It’s not like it’s our first time, soon you’ll get the hang of it.” Laura said

Lincoln turned around and look right at Hilda “Hey Hilda are you feeling okay?”

Hilda wipe the sweat from her forehead. “I’m fine it’s seeing David getting a Fellatio from that girl got me all aroused.” Hilda takes a look at Lincoln grabbed his arm and the two left the Library

(Lincoln’s POV: After we return home I look at Hilda she has a sad expression, I tried to ask her if she’s alright.)

Now back inside Hilda’s home Lincoln took a look at Hilda who look like she was about to cry “Hey are you okay?” Lincoln asked

”No I’m not upset knowing the fact that David is having intercourse with some hussy. I never once called him out on that and---”

{Hilda’s POV: When we got back Lincoln asked me if I’m okay, I told him that I’m not upset since I also know about this and that’s Lincoln unzip his pants and I saw his Penis and how big it is.}

”May I can help.” Lincoln unzip his pants and pulled out the Lincoln Log

Hilda turned around and see how big Lincoln is compared to David “Lincoln how you have a Penis of that size at your age?” Hilda began blushing upon seeing Lincoln monster dick

”I mention I has a dream of meeting someone and you fit the description of the girl I been dreaming. After seeing you I think I found my No2.” 

”Your No2?” Lincoln began kissing Hilda they did this for 4 seconds before they broke their kiss  
”Lincoln You want you to know that I’m still virgin.”

{Hilda’s POV: Upon seeing his penis I suddenly got turned on, I don’t know why then he told that I found his No2.}

”It’s okay I’ll be gentle with you.” Lincoln said

Hilda took Lincoln to her bedroom, once inside Hilda remove her coat and got on her knees and started to stroke and kiss Lincoln’s dick, after she undid her training bra and place Lincoln’s dick in-between her breast and began rubbing his dick.

”Oh man how you know can to give a boob job.” Lincoln asked

”I remember seeing my Mum do this with my dad, it was late at night.” Hilda said

”You got your parents doing it?” Lincoln asked

Lincoln moan as Hilda engulf him completely in her mouth, he gasped when Hilda use her tongue to lick the top of his dick. Lincoln suddenly release his load right in Hilda’s face. Next after he took a condom over his dick Lincoln lay down on Hilda’s bed and she climbed onto him, letting him enter her Lincoln guides his dick right into her. Hilda get a shock as Lincoln got his right into causing her pussy to bleed.

”Hey you’re okay I didn’t sick it in to fast did I.”

Hilda stared right at Lincoln “It’s okay Lincoln, I’m fine” she then move her body up and down on on Lincoln’s dick. Lincoln places his hands on Hilda’s ass as he pushed his dick deep inside Hilda’s pussy. Lincoln lifted himself up to while holding Hilda in his arms, Hilda places her arms around Lincoln’s neck as he. As Hilda lean her head back Lincoln release his load into Hilda

”I’m coming!” Hilda shouted

after their climax Lincoln took off the condom and hugged Hilda from behind as the two sat down on the bed.

{Hilda’s POV: And that’s how I gave my virginity to Lincoln Loud, But this won’t be the only time I got together with him.}


End file.
